


Pertemuan Singkat

by bakpaokeju



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakpaokeju/pseuds/bakpaokeju
Summary: “Pernah dengar istilah ‘tak kenal maka tak sayang’? Kalau sudah kenal, akan timbul rasa sayang. Kalau sudah sayang, nanti bisa sakit hati. Jadi lebih baik, kita tidak usah berkenalan untuk menghindari rasa sakit hati itu.” katanya sambil menatapku.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer Character: Tadatoshi Fujimaki

“Pernah dengar istilah ‘tak kenal maka tak sayang’? Kalau sudah kenal, akan timbul rasa sayang. Kalau sudah sayang, nanti bisa sakit hati. Jadi lebih baik, kita tidak usah berkenalan untuk menghindari rasa sakit hati itu.” katanya sambil menatapku. Kami sedang di Perpustakaan, duduk di meja sebelah jendela yang letaknya paling belakang. Hening. Aku menoleh padanya setelah tadi aku asyik membaca buku.

“Bagaimana kalau aku bisa sayang sama kamu meski kita tidak berkenalan?” tanyaku.

“Tidak usah bertemu lagi.”

“Kalau aku merindukan kamu?”

“Tidur.”

“Lalu?”

“Kita akan bertemu dalam mimpi.”

Aku menaikan satu alis, “Katanya tidak mau bertemu?”

“Justru itu, bertemu lewat mimpi karena memang cuma mimpi.”

Aku terkekeh. Aneh memang, tapi ini terdengar romantis. Mau tapi malu. Tidak ingin tapi ingin. Aku kembali membaca buku.

“Apa kita akan bertemu lagi?” tanyaku.

“Tentu saja. Kakak masih di sini, kan?”

Aku menatapnya, “Ah, besok hari terakhir kami di sini. Besok aku mengajar hanya sampai jam pelajaran ke-3 karena setelah itu acara pelepasan di ruang pertemuan.” jelasku. Dia bergeming, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum.

“Besok temui aku di sini. Atau kakak bisa ke atap sekolah. Kalau bisa sebelum acara pelepasan.” usulnya.

“Akan aku usahakan. Kita bertemu di atap saja pada jam istirahat pertama.” Aku tersenyum.

“Kakak mau hadiah apa sebagai hadiah perpisahan?” tanyanya.

Aku berpikir sejenak, “Apa ya? Permen saja, deh.”

“Kok permen?” raut wajahnya berubah menjadi heran.

“Sebagai balasan waktu pertama kali kita bertemu. Ingat?”

“Ahaha...” dia tertawa kecil, “Iya ingat. Tapi hanya itu?” tanyanya lagi.

Aku mengangguk, “Aku ingin tahu balasan dari tulisan permen yang pernah saya kasih ke kamu.”

“Aku katakan sekarang, deh.” Pintanya.

Aku menggeleng, “Tidak. Aku anggap balasan itu sebagai hadiahnya. Jadi katakan lewat permen saja. Hehe..”

Dia tertawa kecil, “Hahaha baiklah. Kakak tunggu saja besok.”

Aku tersenyum. Rasanya senang berkenalan dengannya. Ah, ralat! Bertemu dengannya, karena kami belum memperkenalkan diri masing-masing. Aku adalah mahasiswi magang di sekolah ini. Tugasku ‘menggantikan’ guru pembimbingku yang sudah ditentukan oleh kepala sekolah di sini. Sebenarnya magang ini untuk melatihku dalam mengajar di kelas. Bisa dibilang menyenangkan. Apalagi ini sangat menantang untukku, karena ini sekolah khusus laki-laki.

Setelah akhirnya aku akan meninggalkan sekolah ini karena waktu magang di sini sudah selesai, aku baru menyadari. Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di hatiku. Geli rasanya saat aku bertemu denganya. Bahkan saat memikirkannya juga. Rasa geli itu membuatku tersenyum terus-terusan. Bahkan aku sampai tertawa lalu berguling di atas kasur karena saking gelinya. Ada apa ini? Apa aku perlu ke dokter? Dokter cinta mungkin. Ya, aku mulai jatuh cinta pada laki-laki yang ada di hadapanku. Laki-laki yang belum aku ketahui namanya.

* * *

Aku berlari menuju atap sekolah sambil membawa sesuatu untuknya. Rasanya tidak adil kalau dia saja yang memberiku hadiah. Setelah sampai di sana, aku mendapati seorang anak laki-laki yang memunggungiku. Dia bertopang dagu di atas besi pagar pembatas. Aku mengampirinya.

Hari itu langit terlihat cerah. Ditambah dengan embusan angin membuat suasana menjadi hangat. Sesekali matahari ditutupi oleh sekumpulan awan membuat kami tidak terlalu kepanasan di sini. Dia menoleh padaku yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya. Aku berhenti beberapa sentimeter dari hadapannya. Tangan kanannya dimasukkan ke saku celana seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Setelah itu, dia mengeluarkan dan memberikan kepadaku. Satu buah permen. Dibalik bungkus permen itu ada tulisan yang akan menjadi jawaban yang aku minta.

“Ini untuk kakak, tapi tolong langsung masukkan ke dalam saku. Dibaca jawabannya nanti saja saat sampai di rumah.” Katanya. Aku segera mengambil itu dan memasukkan ke saku sesuat permintaannya.

“Baik, nanti aku baca setelah sampai rumah.” Aku tersenyum, pun dia. Namun senyumannya lebih lebar dariku. Seperti dia baru saja lega karena menyembunyikan sesuatu. Kini aku yang belum lega karena aku belum mengetahui jawabannya.

“Aku ada hadiah juga untuk kamu.” Aku menyodorkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang dibungkus kertas kado. Dia menerimanya.

“Apa ini?” tanyanya.

“Nanti saja setelah aku pergi dari sini. Sebentar lagi acara pelepasan akan dimulai.” Kataku.

Dia tersenyum bahagia, “Terimakasih, kak.”

Aku tersenyum. Setelah itu kami tidak berbicara lagi. Aku memandang ke langit yang banyak sekumpulan awan berjalan karena angin. Matahari sedang bersembunyi di sana.

“Kak...” katanya yang menatapku.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, “Ya?”

“Ada lagi yang akan disampaikan? Mumpung masih di sini.”

Aku menoleh ke arah lain, “Sebenarnya… aku… penasaran dengan namamu.”

Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak, “Hahaha... jadi masih kepikiran namaku siapa?”

Aku menatapnya dengan wajah cemberut, pipiku sepertinya memerah karena malu, “Habisnya aku penasaran.”

Dia berhenti tertawa. Aku melanjutkan kalimatku, “Siapa tahu setelah ini kita ketemu lagi di lain tempat. Iya, kan?” lanjutku. Dia bergeming menatapku kemudian tersenyum.

“Baiklah, tapi perkenalkan nama kakak dulu. Setelah itu aku akan memperkenalkan diri.”

Raut wajahku berubah menjadi senang, “Serius? Yeay!”

“Iya. Kakak perkenalkan diri kakak.”

“Namaku Nana. Mahasiswi semester 6 jurusan Pendidikan Bahasa dan Sastra, makanya aku magang di sekolah. Ulang tahun tanggal 14 Februari. Kalau udah tanggal segitu, jangan lupa kasih kado, ya? Hahaha.” Kataku dengan lantang lalu tertawa kecil.

Dia tertawa, “Hahaha kalau aku ingat, akan aku kasih kado.”

“Giliran kamu.”

Dia diam sejenak, “Baiklah. Namaku Takao Kazunari. Panggil sayang juga boleh, hehehe. Aku siswa sekolah ini kelas 1-D. Ulang tahun tanggal 21 November. Kalau udah tanggal segitu, jangan lupa kasih kado, ya? Hahaha.”

Aku tertawa, “Hahaha, ih nyontek di bagian akhirnya.” Kami pun tertawa. Rasanya aku masih ingin terus di sini bersamanya. Tertawa lagi bersamanya.

Ponselku berdering. Ada panggilan masuk dari teman magangku. Aku menjawab telepon tersebut.

“Halo?”

“ _Oy, di mana? Sudah mau mulai, nih, acaranya_.”

“Iya, aku _otw_. _Bye_.” Aku langsung menutup telepon dan memasukkan ponselku ke saku kemejaku. “Aku harus pergi.”

Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum, “Hm, baiklah.”

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. Lalu aku mendekati dia. Aku memeluknya erat. Wajahku kutenggelamkan dalam bahunya. Tanganku sedikit meremas seragamnya di bagian punggung. Dia membalas pelukanku. Ingin menangis, tapi aku urungkan karena akan lama nantinya aku ke ruang pertemuan.

“Apa kita akan bertemu lagi?” tanyaku.

“Semoga saja. Jika tidak bisa dengan pertemuan nyata seperti ini, kita akan bertemu lagi lewat doa dan mimpi.” Katanya sambil mengusap punggungku. Aku melepaskan pelukannya. Kami saling menatap.

“Kak, cepatlah ke ruang pertemuan. Pasti sudah banyak yang menunggu.” Katanya.

Mataku terbelalak, “Oh, iya! Kamu gak mau ikut turun juga?”

Dia menggeleng, “Nanti saja. Masih mau di sini.”

Aku tersenyum, “Baiklah. Sampai jumpa.” Aku melambaikan tangan lalu berlari menuju ruang pertemuan.

* * *

Setelah acara pelepasan tadi, aku langsung menuju ‘markas’ untuk mengambil laporan magangku untuk ditandatangani guru pembimbingku. Setelah itu, aku berjalan menuju ruang guru dan menuju meja kerja guru pembimbingku, Pak Fujimaki.

“Permisi, pak. Ini laporan magang saya.” Aku menyerahkan laporanku pada Pak Fujimaki. Beliau menerimanya lalu membuka di halaman persetujuan. Beliau mengambil pulpen dan langsung menandatanganinya. Kemudian menyerahkannya padaku.

“Tidak dilihat dulu, pak?”

“Tidak. Saya yakin laporan kamu sudah bagus. Bagi saya, yang terpenting pengalaman kamu mengajar di sini. Terimakasih sudah membantu saya.” Kata pak Fujimaki lalu tersenyum.

“Sama-sama, Pak.” Aku tersenyum. Lalu aku teringat dia yang tadi aku temui di atap. Aku malah penasaran, padahal tadi dia sudah memperkenalkan diri.

“Hmm... maaf, pak. Saya boleh bertanya?

Pak Fujimaki mengangguk, “Silakan.”

“Bapak mengenal siswa-siswa yang ada di kelas 1-D?”

Pandangan Pak Fujimaki mengarah ke arah lain seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu, “Yah... sedikit. Ada apa memangnya?”

“Bapak tahu tentang siswa yang bernama Takao Kazunari?”

“Ta— hah?” Pak Fujimaki terkejut menatapku. Aku menatapnya heran. Beliau menghela napasnya.

“Saya tahu, tapi...”

Aku masih menunggu Pak Fujimaki meneruskan kalimatnya.

“Anak itu... sebenarnya... sekitar dua atau tiga bulan yang lalu... dia sudah meninggal akibat menyelamatkan temannya saat kebakaran di Perpustakaan.”

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

Aku berlari menuju atap sekolah. Sampai di sana, aku melihat-lihat sekeliling. Tidak ada siapapun. Namun, ada sesuatu yang aku kenal yang terletak di bawah. Sebuah kotak yang aku berikan padanya. Aku menghampiri kotak itu keadaannya sudah terbuka. Isinya masih lengkap; sebuah buku catatan dan sebuah pulpen. Buku itu dalam keadaan terbuka. Aku mengambil buku itu. Ternyata sudah tidak kosong. Aku membuka lembar demi lembar, sudah terisi oleh tulisan. Aku yakin ini tulisan dia. Lalu aku membawa buku itu dan berlari menuju perpustakaan.

Sampai di perpustakaan, aku mencari dia. Tidak ketemu. Lalu aku mencari di aula olahraga. Tidak ketemu. Di taman juga tidak ketemu. Kantin juga tidak ada dia. Mungkinkah yang diakatak Pak Fujimaki itu benar? Padahal kami baru saja bertemu.

Tapi… tunggu. Aku mulai menyadari sesuatu. Wajahnya putih tapi pucat, bibirnya biru, dan suhu tubuhnya dingin. Mungkinkah memang benar bahwa sebenarnya dia sudah meninggal? Tapi mengapa aku bisa melihatnya?

* * *

Pada akhirnya aku menyerah untuk mencarinya. Aku berjalan menuju markas. Namun saat perjalanan, ada salah satu siswa yang berpapasan denganku. Dia membawa buku dan aku fokus dengan tulisan di bukunya; 1-D. Dia kelas 1-D? aku langsung menghampirinya tanpa berpikir panjang.

“Hai. Bisa minta waktu sebentar?” kataku yang sudah berada di depannya. Dia menatapku dibalik kacamatanya lalu mengangguk. Kulihat matanya sembab.

“Kamu kelas 1-D, kan?”

Dia mengangguk, “Iya.”

“Boleh tanya?”

“Boleh.” Dia menaikkan kacamatanya.

“Kamu sekelas dengan Takao Kazunari?” tanyaku. Aku lihat matanya terbelalak lalu menautkan alisnya. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit seperti dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

“Maaf, kak. Apa bisa kita ketemu lagi setelah pulang sekolah?” raut wajahnya berubah serius. Aku menatapnya heran.

“Tapi… saya sudah selesai mengajar di sini.”

“Kalau begitu, sepulang sekolah nanti kita bertemu di sekitar sini. Atau saya ke rumah kakak saja. Saya akan menceritakan semuanya.”

Aku makin heran, “Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?”

“Maaf, kak. Saya masih ada pelajaran.” Katanya. Tangannya mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku celana lalu menyodorkannya kepadaku. “Tulis nomor telepon kakak, nanti saya hubungi kalau sudah pulang sekolah.”

Aku menerimanya dan mengetik nomorku. Setelah itu aku mengembalikan padanya. Dia menerima itu lalu mengutak-atik ponselnya kemudian menyimpannya ke dalam saku celana.

“Kakak bernama Nana kan?”

"Iya.” Aku mengangguk.

"Saya Midorima Shintarou. Panggil saja Shintarou. Kelas 1-D. Tanggal lahir 7 Juli. Kalau sudah tanggal segitu, kakak boleh memberiku hadiah.” Katanya dengan wajah datar. Mataku terbelalak. Kalimat tadi mirip dengan Takao saat memperkenalkan dirinya padaku. Midorima membungkukan badan.

“Saya permisi, kak.” Katanya kemudian berlalu. Aku masih membeku di sini, menunduk, dan menggigit bibir bagian bawah untuk menahan air mata yang ingin keluar. Aku mengusap mataku. Mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Lalu aku berjalan untuk mengambil tas dan langsung pulang.

* * *

 


End file.
